The present invention relates to tire pressure monitoring systems and associated methods, and in particular mounting such systems to a vehicle wheel.
It is known in the automotive industry to provide for wireless monitoring of tire pressure, and sometimes other parameters, for pneumatic tires mounted on a vehicle. In such monitoring assemblies, pressure and sometimes other sensors, as well as transmitters and power sources, such as batteries, are mounted inside each tire, typically mounted to the valve stem on the wheel. The pressure in each tire is transmitted—typically via radio frequency transmission—to a receiver located in the vehicle. A controller in communication with the receiver processes the information and then may display the tire pressure information, or actuate some type of visual or audible warning device if one of the tires is beyond a certain predetermined threshold, or both. Such assemblies, then, allow the vehicle operator to assure that the vehicle tires are adequately inflated while traveling down the road.
For these monitoring systems, there are circumstances when it is more desirable to mount the tire pressure monitoring systems at locations other than the valve stem. For example, one may wish to employ a common and inexpensive valve stem assembly, thus avoiding the creation of sealing concerns around the stem with the addition of the tire pressure sensor assembly thereto, as well as minimizing the cost of the valve stem assembly. Also, unlike a valve stem, where regular access is required by a vehicle operator, no regular access is required for the pressure monitoring system mounted to the wheel. Thus, one may wish to have the pressure monitoring system mounted on a surface facing inwardly toward the vehicle rather than exposed on an outwardly facing surface, as is required with a conventional valve stem. This will allow the pressure monitoring assembly to remain hidden and avoid contact with objects that may damage the system.
Moreover, since wheel shapes and designs are different, it is also desirable to be able to mount the pressure assemblies on the various shapes of wheels without requiring a different or modified mounting system for each wheel. And, since many wheels not designed originally for a tire pressure sensor system may not have accommodations designed-in to mount the assembly, it is preferable that such an assembly can mount to such wheels with minimum modifications to the wheels.
Thus, it is desirable to have a tire monitoring assembly for tires that can be readily mounted to a variety of wheels without requiring redesigning the wheels or pressure monitoring assemblies, and that overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.